Stardust
by Itanohira
Summary: The night sky always seemed too big; too full of stars, too beautiful, too perfect. Lovino couldn't stand it - night meant a cold, lonely time in his tiny, dirty apartment - or worse yet, another client. He is not letting his guard down around his newest client - a bright, warm, and passionate Spaniard who shouldn't have to pay to be in Lovino's arms tonight. Prostitute!AU, Spamano


Summary: The night sky always seemed too big; too full of stars, too beautiful, too perfect. Lovino couldn't stand it - night meant a cold, lonely time in his tiny, dirty apartment - or worse yet, another client. He is not letting his guard down around his newest client - a bright, warm, and passionate Spaniard who shouldn't have to pay to be in Lovino's arms tonight. Prostitute!AU Spamano

rating:** M  
**

e: i should not be writing this stuff yo - the setting is in the present... ish. or some made up, unspecified place.

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE**: sorry this is kinda vulgar **right** away haha but this ain't gonna be a nice story yo SO BEWARE aaaand i really shouldn't be writing this asdfkdsfjdsfsdfegrawfsdfds and sorry there will be lots of small amounts of physical everyone/Lovino, but **THIS WILL BE SPAMANO** /foams sorry the first chapter is short adskfjdsf

**disclaimer: **ლಠ益ಠ)ლ

_one - Italian Lace_

Night had fallen.

The moon's milky light shined down on the city's dank backstreets. A small figure stood against an old brick wall, the usually red wall washed out into a dull brown in the dim street light.

His fingers idly tapped on the surface he leaned on, trying to unsuccessfully keep his thin frame warm. Delicate fingers lifted up a long-burnt out cigarette to his partially chapped lips, breathed in thick smoke and tried to squeeze out a few more drags before it inevitably became useless. He shrugged his thin coat up higher, and shuddered, the cold breeze seemed to pass right through him as it freezed his insides with it's bitter chill. He dropped the cigarette, and smothered it with the heel of his boot. Another biting wind breezed by.

He straightened up, and tried to make himself look as presentable as possible; back straight, hair ruffled to the side, chest puffed out slightly. He knew he lacked _certain_ assets that the other prostitutes had - but who wanted two globs of fat rubbing against their cock anyways? He snorted, then let his eyelids lower as he offered himself to the men who passed on the streets, and tugged the collar of his thin white shirt down to expose olive flesh.

Predictably, most of the men shied away from his open display, and some even scoffed, turned their head away and tried to walk by as fast as they could. Lovino wished he could say he didn't _give a damn_, but every man who walked away from him was a few bucks that slipped through his grasping fingers. Annoyed, and ready to leave the chilly, near-empty street corner, he pushed himself off the wall and made his way to another busy street, one that he had much luck in finding customers before. The Italian re-buttoned the collar of his shirt, fingers shaking. Another shiver wracked his body.

"D-dammit..." He murmured, venom and passion lost in the cold. He pulled his coat together, and wrapped thin arms around his torso to keep warm. He stopped as soon as he reached the next street's corner, and leaned against the streetlamp. He looked around, finding this area almost empty of people and potential customers - he couldn't go home yet - he had no customers, he had no money, and he couldn't go back to his lonely apartment all by himself.

He waited again, fingers drumming on his elbow.

Suddenly, large, warm arms wrapped around his lithe body, and he stiffened, startled. It only lasted for a split-second; he loosened up and thanked his luck, shifting in the man's strong embrace, and was met with light green eyes, and a familiar scar.

"Need some warming up?"

"Hello, João." he hummed, voice dripping saccharine. His hand went up to cup the other's cheek. "I didn't think you'd come back so soon from your trip..." João pulled him back, fingers carding through his auburn hair.

"Mmm, it ended quickly, but I'd rather not talk about it..." He turned Lovino around, and kissed his neck. Lovino smirked, but gently pushed the Portuguese man back.

"Why don't you let me help you forget?"

-x-

They stumbled into his barren apartment, Lovino's shirt already wrenched open - he could feel a button pop off, to his annoyance.

"Y-you're pay-_oh_!- for th-_aaat_!" Lovino flushed as João bit down on his shoulder, and tossed the Italian over his broad shoulder. He gave a firm slap to Lovino's ass, rewarding him with a yelp.

"Of course," João agreed as his fingers rubbed the insides of Lovino's thighs. He dumped Lovino onto the bed, and let his arms fall on both sides of the Italian, caging him in with his body. "I missed this."

"Sure," Lovino replied easily, arms raised above his head and lips in a smirk. João muttered a short expletive, and smashed their mouths together, tongue and teeth clashing fiercely, stealing a ragged breath from Lovino's pink lips. Lovino turned his head to the side as João pulled away, lips hot and trailing down the smaller man's slender neck and sucking onto his collarbone. "João." The man didn't stop, just continued on with his tender kisses and bites. "_João_. Fuck, stop that shit and fuck me already -"

He let out a gasp as he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach, and held himself on shaky hands and knees. He squirmed when his worn out pants were being pulled off, and tried to shimmy out of them. A large, rough hand spread his thighs, and he sucked in a breath when he felt something slick pressed against him. Lovino let out another shuddering breath, and looked down at his fingers, and back up to the bed's discolored headboard. _Fuck,_ he wanted another smoke.

-x-

All he could think was _at least I didn't come home alone._ His body was lax in his post-coital bliss, and he stretched, feeling sated. João's tanned arm draped over his chest, and Lovino threaded his fingers through his customer's long hair. Lovino twirled an unlit cigarette nimbly between his fingers in his free hand. Lazily, he breathed out, "Don't you need to be heading home?"

João merely pressed his face against Lovino's hair, and breathed in. "I have a relative I would rather not deal with at my place. Can't I just stay here, tonight?"

"In my dirty little apartment?" Lovino mused, hair mussed as he propped himself up on his elbows. "_Darling_, I'd rather not - I have other customers to attend to tommorow, y'know." João made a face at this.

"I could make you mine. I would pay you to keep you in my bed and home, and you would never have to sleep with other men."

Lovino inwardly scoffed at João's offer, but kept his nonchalant facade up. He almost pitied the Portuguese man, a man who could accept a whore only out for the money in his pocket. Lovino's fingers curled around the still unlit cigarette. "You know I hate being tied down," he said smoothly. "And really? A high up business man like you taking in some prostitute? A _male_ prostitute?" Lovino closed his eyes, and he felt the other man's muscles ripple as he shrugged.

"I could care less as long as your body was mine."

Lovino's fingers loosened on the cigarette. He leaned over to reach for the lighter on the rickety bed stand, and lit the rolled paper. If João was willing, why not? He couldn't see anything wrong with it - a stable income, as long as João stayed interested, a warm home, a warm bed - "I'll think about it," Lovino said breathily, breathing in and letting out a whisp of smoke. João turned away from him on the small full sized bed.

"I hate it whenever you smoke."

Lovino lazily gazed at João. "Deal with it, and get out already. I'm not letting you stay the night, 'cause I need to go shopping tomorrow, and I don't want to deal with you in the morning."

João shrugged again, before holding Lovino's warm body close, and letting go as he slipped out, naked. As he bent over to pick up his clothes, Lovino breathed in smoke and enjoyed the view. Soon, he left, without so much as a look back. The click of the door closing was the last sound before silence took over the small apartment. Lovino stretched again, but tried to keep most of his body underneath the thinning comforter, trying to salvage whatever heat João had left behind.

He tapped the cigarette against the ash tray on the bed stand, and let out swirling gray smoke rising up to his ceiling before is dissipated out of sight. He smothered the cigarette in the ash tray, his eyes searching for the bills that João had left. He counted the amount and was pleased to find that the older man had snuck in a few extra bills in addition to the original payment. He pulled the only drawer on the stand and dropped the money in, and fell back onto the bed. He pulled the blanket up, so that it covered him from head to toe. A few stray threads scratched his cheek as he closed his eyes, waiting for morning to come.

-x-

Bright sunshine filtered through his dusty curtains, and Lovino peaked out of his blanket at his old digital clock. Ten o'clock. It was way too early to get up by his standards, but today was Sunday, and Sunday mornings meant the farmer's market was in town - the only time of the week Lovino could get quality tomatoes. He changed into a pair of worn out jeans and a simple shirt and jacket, before stuffing a fraction of the wad of cash João had left for him in his wallet. He locked his door and headed out to the main square.

He had come a little late, so he wasn't able to beat the usual crowd that came in around this time. He was busy looking at the tomato vendor when someone had bumped into him, making him drop his wallet.

"Hey, asshat-" Oh, João had bumped into him. He squinted up at the man as bright sunlight glared down at him. "Jo-"

"I'm sorry!" João said mirthfully. "I didn't see you there - here, let me get that for you."

This wasn't João.

The stranger bent down, and picked up the wallet, and when he looked up, Lovino was met with familiar, yet _not_ familiar, green eyes. The man stood up, and Lovino had to look up at him to look him in the eyes.

"...Thanks." Lovino said, mouth in a line as he took the wallet, and let the hand drop, wallet in hand. The man still stared, and made Lovino suddenly feel self-conscious, and _dammit_, he was a prostitute - he shouldn't be feeling so self-conscious, especially at a time like this! He felt his cheeks flush slightly, and cursed himself again before turning on his heel to check out the tomatoes. He could still feel the man behind him, staring at the back of his head.

Lovino bit his lip, looking down at the array of produce, fingers idly hovering above a ripe fruit. "That one looks good." The man behind him commented as the Italian picked it up. Lovino tried to keep his lips in a frown, and picked up a few more, muttering, "Creep."

He paid the vendor the specified amount for the bag of tomatoes, and brushed past the man, who was smiling at him. Lovino scowled, but couldn't help wonder how much the cheerful man resembled João. Shrugging, he left the market, ready to make lunch and take a long nap before _work_ started. He didn't notice the long look the other man had given him as he walked out of the town square.

idk is this how Portugal is supposed to look/act adadskjfaskfs please HALP and there will be m rated stuff promise /shottt and the second chapter for Quoting Love and Other Things is half written welp THERE WILL BE MORE ANTONIO/LOVINO INTERACTION NEXT CHAPTER PROMISEEEEE


End file.
